


Off the court

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, ill add and remove tags as i write more if i do which i probably will, kanan is a basketball player au, riko is a cheerleader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Kanan Matsuura is one of the most valuable players on her basketball team. Although they've shared the court a good couple of times, only recently did one of the cheerleaders start catching her attention.





	Off the court

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter you're most likely familiar with this AU as I've spoken about it on there quite a bit and finally decided to write something for it, it's been constantly poking at the back of my mind. Will I continue this? Maybe, I do have ideas. I am just lazy...... I don't even know what titles are anymore I'm sorry

Loud cheers and roars echoed through the entire court as the game slowly inched towards the end. With each passing second, the pressure was growing stronger and it felt like the board loomed over their head, taunting them with the tied score. However, the well known Coelacanths didn't let it discourage them. Coach called for the last time-out meeting, which meant now or never.

 

Kanan breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, trying to focus on whatever the coach was instructing one of her younger teammates, but the blood and adrenaline was pounding too hard in her head. They were lucky enough to play in their own court so as always, the support from their fans was overwhelmingly helpful and she wasn't going to let them down just yet. She looked around for support, dozens of people shouting all sorts of chants and suppressed to urge join in for her own mentalities’ sake. And then her attention was caught by their cheerleading team - easily the loudest crowd in here which is what they're here for. Lately they've been catching Kanan’s attention more than usual… one individual to be more specific.

 

In the middle of their routine she spotted the girl with pretty long red hair sitting on shoulders of a blond cheerleader, with pompoms high in the air. Maybe it’s just due to Kanan’s focus, but at that moment her voice overpowered everything else - the crowd, the coach - as she let out a loud “Go Coelacanths!”.

 

She might've imagined it but it was like their eyes met across the court, and Kanan’s worries were put on ease at the sight of such an encouraging smile. Her tightly clenched hands uncurled and stop shaking.

 

It was the coach who snapped her out of the trance by having to scream her name at her in a scolding manner, and by sheepishly apologizing, she turned her attention back to her teammates.

 

“Let's go!” With determination stronger than ever, Kanan and the team ran back onto the field. Her eyes were no longer looking at the remaining time and were only set on one thing and that was winning.

 

Everything was hectic for those last couple of minutes. Both teams had successful defenses, Things momentarily got into a critical situation after they suffered from a foul caused by their panicked defense and fell behind by a point due to a free throw. They didn’t let the small bump distract them, and Kanan simply cussed it under her breath and reassured her teammates it’s not over yet. And then it happened.

 

Their point guard, Watanabe You, with a smug grin and swift movements created a perfect opportunity and passed the ball over to Kanan within the perimeter. Fueled by adrenaline and no time to lose, You’s done a fantastic job and now it was all on her shoulders, and watched intensely. Kanan leaped and took a shoot just barely behind the three-pointer line. She froze in spot as she watched the ball flawlessly enter the hoop. Then everything was a blur as the entire crowd once again erupted into loud cheers. And mere moments later it was over. They’ve won with barely two points ahead.

 

Still in disbelief, Kanan nearly fell over when the smaller You practically threw herself at her teammate, screaming inaudible things about great job or something of such sort. Then the rest of the team showed up and as if she’s the only winner, they all picked her up in the air. Things finally started to register in her head and she joined the crowd of cheers to celebrate yet another picked up win.

 

For a moment, her attention was once again distracted by the team of cheerleaders who joined in on the celebration with everyone else. One more time her eyes met with the girl earlier, and as if acknowledging it, the cheerleader offered her a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“No worries, I’m just catching a quick breather!”

 

Kanan stepped outside with a heavy sigh, ball in hand like usual. The after party has barely started and everyone’s going crazy already, everyone looking for her attention due to being the savior of the game. Unfortunately Kanan wasn’t focused enough and kept looking around for the girl she’s seen in the crowd back then. Through some collection she’s learned that said girl wasn’t planning to stick around for the party much to Kanan’s dismay. That’s why she figured she’d give it a shot looking for her outside.

 

And as if fate wanted it, there she was and Kanan didn’t look for too long. She stopped in her tracks and words failed to come out of her mouth as she watched the girl walk out with a bag over her shoulder and phone in her hand, two more girls following in chatter. If her assumptions were correct they’ve only just changed.

 

It took her a moment to realize the girl didn’t notice her at all. She finally snapped out of it and followed after awkwardly.

 

“Uhm-!”

 

Startled, the cheerleader turned only to relax when their eyes met. They both went silent until Kanan realized she’s waiting for whatever reason she was stopped. The other two also froze and in awe kept glancing between the two.

 

“... Hi.”

 

Kanan felt her ears turn red in embarrassment. Luckily for her nobody from her team was around or else her reputation as being really charismatic would’ve been destroyed now. To be fair it’s a reputation others slapped onto her. Insecurely, the redhead looked at her two friends as they whispered something.

 

“Hello. Matsuura?”

 

“Y-You know my name?”

 

All three girls started snickering once again as Kanan prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her. At least it was worth it seeing the cute redhead smile. To some extent.

 

“It’s not hard to memorize a name all of the school’s been chanting all evening.”

 

“Right!” Now she felt silly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry, it’s been quite an evening. Still trying to process it all… I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet.”

 

By now the two girls who were with her whispered something to her and waved Kanan goodbye before leaving in the direction where the party was held. While Kanan felt relieved there was no audience to her embarrassing attempts of speaking to a cute girl, her person of interest watched the two leave with a sort of nervous and pleading look in her eyes. At least they’re both awkward. Once they were gone, she faced Kanan again with a smile of reassurance - probably to encourage her own self.

 

“Sakurauchi Riko. It’s nice to meet you.”

  


_‘Riko…’_

 

It was a pretty name, fitting to a pretty girl. Kanan nodded and felt a blush creep up on her face. “You too! I’ve seen you out there during the game today. Thanks for cheering us on, we wouldn’t have made it without you guys.”

 

This prompted a chuckle out of Riko, and Kanan got distracted by the way she moved strands of red hair behind her ear.

 

“It’s the least we can do, anything for our beloved Coelacanths.”

 

“Seriously, some of stuff you do is impressive!” Though truthfully Kanan has never put that much thought into all the stuff cheerleaders do up until today. A part of her felt ashamed for not appreciating all of it sooner.

 

Regardless, Riko simply shrugged. “Oh, it’s really nothing special. That final shot, though? Now that was impressive, Dolphin.”

 

“It wasn’t just me, though. It’s everyone’s efforts…” There it was, her modesty and respect for friends and teammates at finest.

 

A new sense of embarrassment washed over the blue haired girl at the mention of her nickname. One she’s earned thanks to all the jump shots she’s been performing. You was the one to explain to her that people says she resembles a dolphin with how high she sometimes goes. It was still something she was trying to get used to. So she tried to shake it off with a mumbled thanks and changing the topic.

 

“You’re not staying around for the party?”

 

Riko hesitated, before apologetically shrugged. “I would love to, but I’m kinda tired after tonight. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, I understand!”

 

It was a mutual feeling. If only she could Kanan would head home and sleep for two days, but it would be disappointing for everyone if the star of the night didn’t show up. “Maybe some other time, then?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Before she could ask anything else, Riko’s phone rung and the redhead looked at the screen, presumably reading a text message, then quickly typed up a reply. Kanan patiently waited until she was done.

 

“Sorry- it’s my friend, she’s disappointed I’m not staying either.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kanan chuckled, “If she’s one of the cheerleaders I’m sure I’ll run into her. I’ll stick around to make sure she’s not bored.”

 

Once the words came out of her mouth did she realize how stupid that must’ve sounded, and the way Riko’s brow twitched didn’t help the need to bury her face somewhere in embarrassment. The ringing phone broke the awkward moment again.

 

“Ah, it’s my mother. Sorry, I have to get going now, but it was nice meeting you, Dolphin.”

 

The situation was slipping out of her hands as fast a ball. Kanan internally panicked.

 

“Wait!” Almost forcefully she shoved her basketball into Riko’s hands, who looked at it with a puzzled expression, and then back at Kanan with a questioning look. One more fail at talking to this girl and she’s out, done for.

 

“A gift,” She blurted out. “For cheering me -- us! -- on today.”

 

The phone was now in her pocket so Riko took her time to examine the ball in her hands by detail. What caught her attention was the scribbled ‘Kanan’ on in. She completely forgot that she signed it as a joke. But luckily Riko found it charming and giggled, smiling and successfully making Kanan’s heart race.

 

“Thank you, it’s nice. Very uhm… firm ball.”

 

Kanan hid her goofy smile by looking away. “I’ll see you around, then?”

 

“Well, I do go here, so…”

 

“Fair point.”

 

They bought fell into laughter. Riko tucked the ball under one of her arms and waved goodbye. “Have fun at the party.”

 

Kanan nodded and said nothing else. She remained stationed and watched the girl leave in hurry presumably to make it home in time. It must’ve been quite some time she spent standing around in awe, because You ended up sneaking up on her and startled her when she clung to her back.

 

“There you are! Come on, the coach is calling for you, full speed ahead now!”

 

Kanan complied and the two made their way back towards the party. One last time she looked back in a direction Riko disappeared off of, a smile forming on her face.

 

The next day, Kanan found a pink sticky note on her locker. In neat cursive handwriting, it said _‘Good luck with your training today Dolphin!_ _’_

**Author's Note:**

> im still bad at writing kanan sorry all


End file.
